The invention is directed to a linked manufacturing system for processing parts, comprising at least a first processing station for performing a first processing operation, at least a second processing station for performing a second processing operation and further comprising at least a gantry for linking two of the processing stations.
Linked manufacturing systems are utilized in series production to allow reliable and cost-effective processing within a plurality of processing stations. Typical applications for linked manufacturing systems can for instance be found in the car industry, for instance for providing a highly efficient motor and gear parts manufacturing.
As a classic example for a linked manufacturing system the line production is known, wherein the parts flow between individual processing stations is controlled via a conveyor belt which is also utilized as a buffer. From the conveyor belt gantries depart sideways toward individual processing stations.
As a further example for a linked manufacturing system the coupling of a plurality of processing stations via gantries is known, wherein between single or several processing stations belt-buffers are provided for decoupling. Such belt-buffers are configured as transport conveyor belts which may transport individual parts or may buffer same. Such buffers usually can receive 10 to 20 parts and may absorb some variations which are caused by delays at the respective processing stations linked therewith.
However, a drawback is given by the fact that the belt-buffers are only designed for a small number of parts so that in case of larger disruptions at a single or several processing stations of the manufacturing system the whole system comes to a halt very soon. It is also detrimental in the case of breakdown of a conveyor belt or in the case of a transport jamming on a conveyor belt, that there is no substitute transport capacity, whereby the availability of the total system is impaired. Finally, the utilization of conveyor belts is expensive and does not allow a direct transport of individual parts. Also the accessibility of individual processing stations is effected adversely thereby.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,257, a lattice production line is known that includes a plurality of workstations, each connected to adjacent workstations by more than two conveyor belts. Each workstation includes a manufacturing robot, an outer turntable with workpiece storage, and an inner turntable aligned with the robot.
Although, such a system is very flexible, it suffers from the principal drawbacks of the conveyer belts, as outlined before.
It is a first object of the invention to provide an improved linked manufacturing system for processing parts that allows a fast transportation of parts between the respective processing stations.
It is a second object of the invention to provide a linked manufacturing system that provides for a high availability and safety against breakdown.
It is a third object of the invention to provide a manufacturing system that allows short throughput times for the total system at low cost.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved linked manufacturing system of a space-saving design.
It is still another object of the invention to disclose an improved linked manufacturing system comprising a gantry of extremely simple and cost-saving design allowing particularly fast transportation of parts.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved by a linked manufacturing system for processing parts, comprising at least a first processing station for performing a first processing operation, at least a second processing station for performing a second processing operation, further comprising at least a first gantry (logistics gantry) extending in a first direction (Y-direction) and coupling at least a first and a second processing station, further comprising at least a second gantry (handling gantry) extending transversely to the first direction and a second direction (X-direction) and coupling a plurality of first or second processing stations, wherein a storage device for receiving parts is assigned to at least each handling gantry, wherein slides are displaceable on the handling gantries, the slides comprising at least a gripping device displaceable at least in vertical direction (Z-direction) and allowing at least one additional handling operation, such as displacing in Y-direction or turning, and wherein slides are displaceable along the logistics gantries, the slides being adapted for lifting or placing of parts for moving the parts in Z-direction.
Sufficient buffer capacity is provided by storage devices that are, preferably, located at crossing points formed between the logistics gantries and the handling gantries.
Contrary to systems that are linked via conveyor belts, the linkage of the total system in the direction of the main parts flow as well as in transverse direction thereto via gantries, allows for a fast exchange of parts between different processing stations, so that in case of breakdown of individual processing stations the respective processing operations can be performed by other processing stations, without any noticeable influence on the efficiency of the total system. In this way parallel capacities can be provided in the direction of the parts flow as well as transversely thereto, thereby allowing an effective utilization. Also so-called linkage losses are avoided which emerge in prior art systems when different processing stations are linked by different devices. Due to the fact that the logistics gantries must have only slides which allow moving of parts in Z-direction and which allow a gripping operation for picking up or placing of parts, the total cost of the manufacturing system is reduced remarkably.
Necessary additional handling operations can be performed by the handling gantries in combination with the storage devices, since the handling gantries may carry slides with more complicated handling devices. The slides on the handling gantries allow at least a displacing in vertical direction and an additional handling operation, such as a displacing in Y-direction or a turning about one or more axes, as well as a gripping operation. Thereby more complex handling operations can be performed by the handling gantries, while simple transport of parts for loading and unloading individual processing stations and also buffering of parts in the storage devices can be performed by logistics gantries which are designed more simple and cost effective.
In an advantageous further development of the invention a plurality of handling gantries and logistics gantries are configured crossing each other at crossing points, wherein a storage device is assigned to each crossing point.
Due to this measure an additional redundancy is introduced into the manufacturing system, since in the direction of the main parts flow as well as transversely thereto a linked total system is achieved which is designed as a net-like structure having storage devices at the network crossing points, thereby providing very high flexibility.
Such a system provides for a very simple design while having a high flexibility and an extremely effective utilization of the total space covered by the manufacturing system at the same time.
According to a further advantageous development of the invention in the storage devices additional devices such as cleaning devices, positioning devices, blowing devices, washing devices, marking devices etc. are provided, which cooperate with the gripping devices on the slides of the handling gantries for performing handling operations.
In this way additional handling cells for performing such handling operations can be avoided. Supplementary transport devices within such handling devices, necessary in prior art systems, become superfluous, since the transport functions can be performed by the gripping devices provided on the slides of the handling gantries. The gripping devices provided on the slides of the handling gantries can also cooperate with supplementary devices at the same time, so that additional supplementary transport means necessary in prior art handling devices can be avoided to a large extent.
According to an advantageous improvement of the invention the slides and gripping devices displaceable on the logistics gantries are adapted only for displacing parts along the logistics gantries, for moving parts vertically and for transferring parts.
Thereby the logistics gantries are designed solely for transferring parts between processing stations, for vertical displacement and for picking up and placing of parts, whereby on the one hand cost is reduced remarkably, and on the other hand drive systems can be utilized which are particularly tailored and which allow for a high conveying velocity and availability.
According to an improvement of this design on at least one logistics gantry a plurality of controllably displaceable slides is arranged, at least two adjacent ones of which are linked via braces with an articulated joint, whereon a gripping device is received.
Thereby a particularly fast transportation of parts in horizontal direction as well as in vertical direction is made possible in a cost-effective way.
A particularly fast displacement is achieved while reducing masses at the same time, when the slides are configured as travelers of a direct drive, the inductor rail of which being provided at the logistics gantry.
In this design the logistics gantry must only have a horizontal brace that carries the inductor rail which is configured at the same time as a guidance along which the slides are guided.
In this way an extremely fast transportation velocity of parts is reached in combination with a simplified design.
In addition, such logistics gantries can be provided with a drip pan for collecting fluids, to avoid the spreading of coolant during transportation between individual processing stations and storage devices. Herein the logistics gantries are preferably supported on vertical bracings from below, or are held from above on a suitable ceiling structure, so that the transportation of parts along the logistics gantries practically does not impart any other room within the manufacturing system, so that the respective processing stations can be loaded and unloaded from above.
By the particular construction of the logistics gantry utilized the necessary design height is reduced remarkably, since additional guides in vertical direction are completely superfluous.
According to a further variation of the invention the logistics gantries are divided into a plurality of single sections each ending in a storage device, wherein in each storage device a transfer means is provided for transferring parts between the respective end sections of the single sections of a logistics gantry.
This design has the advantage that the transportation steps between the handling gantries and the logistics gantries are decoupled from each other, so that no particular measures must be taken for avoiding collisions. Herein the transport means within the storage devices provide for a free transport of parts along the logistics gantries. Also there is a possibility to arrange the logistics gantries and the handling gantries roughly on the same operating height, so that unnecessary large vertical movements at the logistics gantries and at the handling gantries can be avoided.
In an advantageous improvement of this design between the respective end sections of a logistics gantry within the storage device a slider is provided for transferring parts.
Thereby transportation is effected between the end sections in a particularly simple way.
Needless to say, the features of the invention mentioned before and to be explained hereinafter can be utilized not only in the given combination but also in other combinations or alone, without exceeding the teachings of the invention.